Forgotten
by PandaLover156
Summary: Goku wasn't sent to Earth when he was a baby rather he was a young adult little does he know that he can't remember anyone important to him will he remember the sayain Kakarot or the Mortal Goku? Boy/boy yaoi lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters (although I wish I did) Not a sequel to Gathered, but please check it out.

Vegeta's POV

Goku's/Kakarot's POV

"Come on Vegeta I know you can do better than that." I taunted to my former rival. "Shut up clown before I blow your head off." He yelled back shooting a ki blast at my head. I ducked at the last second and it missed me by millimeters skimming by my head. "Missed me!" Laughing and failing to realize that Vegeta was heading toward me at full speed. I felt him tackle me to the ground with sucked considering we were 45 feet up in the air. Falling towards the ground we battled in mid-air to see who was going to end up hitting the dirt first. I pinned Vegeta under me apparent that he was going to end up on the bottom when at the last second he shot forward pinning me on a mountain that happened to be behind me. He smirked at me which I'd found strangely sexy. Yes I'll admit I had a crush on the Prince of all Saiyans not that he would ever take it seriously. "Looks like I win." He snarled which made my entire body shiver. "On the contrary our deal was whoever hits the ground first has to be the others servant and I do believe I haven't hit the ground. But you have." I whispered in his ear. "No I hav-"Cutting him off I used instant transmission I teleported us down to the rocky floor causing Vegeta to be pinned beneath me. He struggled trying to get up which caused me to laugh as I tightened my grip on his wrists causing him to gradually stop. Noting our current situation I saw that his hands were above his head, our bodies were crushed together and our faces were inches apart from each others. My eyes looked at the prince's onyx ones with longing, but his looked at me with fury, rage, and something else happiness? No couldn't be him losing meant he would have to 'serve' me. "Kakarot you can get off of me now." He said averting his eyes away from mine. I cleared my throat and got off of him brushing off the accesses dirt from my armor. "Looks like I win Veggie." Using Vegeta's most hated nickname I gloated my win. "Shut up Kakarot." He growled brushing himself off as well. "Sorry, you do know what this means right?" I said nudging his arm. "Yeah, yeah I know whoever loses has to serve the other one for the rest of the day so what do you have in mind?" Vegeta asked walking back towards our space pods that were docked near. "Dunno' being an elite would be nice." I replied half jokingly. "You know I can't do that." The Prince said. Ah the Prince my oldest friend ever since birth considering our fathers were mates, but we were both born before the ceremony. Both knowing that we were also destined to be mates we never gave it much thought I watched Vegeta walk toward his pod in an arrogant fashion as always, but as my crush for him grew and grew I didn't find it arrogant instead it turned me on. "Hey Kakarot are you going to stand there like an idiot all day or go back to Vegeta-sei?" He called behind his shoulder. "What… yeah I'm coming." I said running up to catch him. "You know when we get back you can't tell anyone that you beat me." Vegeta's voice sounded through intercom. "Yeah I know, but we can't keep on doing this don't you think some of the guards like Nappa and Raditz with have some suspensions?" I asked knowing that a 3rd rank Saiyan not only fighting but winning too with an elite or royal was taboo. "Yes I was worried about that too, but don't worry I promise no one will find out until we're mates." He said reassuringly. I knew he couldn't see me but I nodded and felt like I wanted to melt into the older Saiyan's arms.

Once we got back to the palace we walked down to our corridors and entered the room that we shared. "We have the banquet tonight don't we." I sighed taking off my damaged armor. "Yes so it would seem." Vegeta replied taking off his armor as well. Finding myself staring at his chest a little too long I averted my eyes away from the oh so perfect sight and put on my black spandex suit. "Kakarot," Vegeta started. "What?" I asked. I didn't hear anything from the other side of the room, but I felt his unmistakable hand pass over my collar bone as they wrapped around each other pulling me towards a muscular chest. My eyes widened and his breath hit my neck and his ragged voice sounded in my ear. "Do you like me?" A bizarre question that made my heart ache. "Yes of course why would you ask something like that?" I asked turning my head around. He shrugged. "I don't know I just wanted to be sure before I do this." I didn't have time to comprehend what he meant before I felt his lips press against mine. My eyes were wide before, but now they were practically bugging out of my head. His tongue dipped in my mouth and we both battled for dominance. I won and slowly wound my arms around his waist as he brought our bodies closer than it'd ever been before. As the kiss got more heated I picked up Vegeta and carried him over to our bed. Laying him down on the bed we shredded each other's clothing until skin met skin and our bodies were engulfed in each other's heat and passion. My fingers intertwined in the Prince's soft hair and his hands traveled from my chest to my lower back making me want him even more. Breaking away for air I looked into Vegeta's beautiful eyes and whispered, "Are you sure that you want to do this?" He shivered subtly, but quickly regained his composure. "Yes know do it before I lose my mind!" He commanded. "Ask nicely." I replied. "Why should I?" He snarled in my ear. "Don't forget you're my slave." I chided gently. He growled in frustration, but soon said, "Please do it to me." I smiled and inserted one of my fingers in him. Vegeta's breath hitched from the sudden pressure and I placed my lips onto his once again. When I felt he was ready for another finger I slipped my middle finger and created a scissoring effect causing a low moan to slip out of the prince's mouth. After a few moments I pulled my fingers out of him and inserted my member into him instead. I was significantly bigger than my two fingers and to prevent Vegeta from being heard I captured his lips once again inserting my tongue into his mouth. Moaning I pushed in and out of him gaining speed as I went faster and faster. Vegeta nearly screamed when I hit his prostate and his nails dug into my back drawing blood as they were pulled lower and lower down my spine. I hissed with pain, but only for a moment because that was when I sunk my own teeth into Vegeta's collar bone. The warm, metallic flavored crimson liquid hit my tongue which tasted like the best thing I'd ever had. Soon followed Vegeta's canines sank into m collar bone make both of our bodies shudder with the impact of the orgasm that hit us so suddenly. We were both panting heavily as we broke away from the mating bite and I brought my lips to his once again not wanting to let him go. "Kakarot." Vegeta started. "Hm." "We really did it." He breathed. "Yeah we did Veggie." I said licking up the access blood from his chest and neck. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" He growled. "Dunno' Veggie I guess until you get used to it." I replied playfully. "Moron." He snarled back. "I love you too." I said capturing his lips once more.

Wow what a way to start a story please be on the lookout for more updates and leave your suggestions for future chapters

Peace- PandaLover156


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.

Yes 'tis I, PandaLover156, with another update please leave a review. Now onward with the story!

Vegeta's POV

Groggily my eyes opened to the sound of knocking on our bedroom door. Kakarot grunted in annoyance and I slowly started to get up. "Who is it?" I asked. "Your father, now open up the door right now!" My father King Vegeta said sternly. "Just open the door it's not locked." I retorted back. The doorknob slowly turned and in stepped my dad and Kakarot's father Bardock. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Kakarot's father asked in a mocking tone. I realized I'd always liked Kakarot's father more than my own because he was way more carefree than my father and he was actually pretty funny. "What have you two done?!" My father asked. "What does it look like, we mated." I said back receiving a small chuckle from Bardock. "Honestly Vegeta you need to relax we planned on having them mate when Goku was 18 his birthday is 3 weeks from now and beside it's not like they have that much time to be together with Freeza watching us like a Hawk." Bardock said darkly which was rare for him. "You're right well we just came to get you the banquet starting soon." My father said a little calmer. "Yeah yeah, yeah we'll be there in a minute." I stated rubbing my shoulder. "Alright well we'll go now, but you two are to say nothing to lord Freeza is that clear?" My father asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes sir." We both replied and our fathers left. "Well come on Kakarot we'd better get ready. "I thought we were." He whispered in a sweet tone. I looked at him with a smirk and kissed him once more.

We went down hand and hand to the banquet hall where all saiyans from Elites to third class soldiers stood. I saw my brother Tarble standing near the drink table talking to some smallish looking thing that was obviously not saiyan but I paid them no mind I purred gently in my mate's ear. He smiled at me like always and we walked towards our guests.

Kakarot's P.O.V

My mate. That was just it my mate, Vegeta prince of all saiyans, was mine. Even thinking about it made my heart flutter slightly. I saw that my dad was talking to Tora an old family friend of ours and not to mention his second in command. They seemed to be having a nice time laughing at something he said when Fasha, another member of his team, came up to him. I'd met her a few times when I was younger, but unlike many saiyans she was female and considerably rare for our race. Many thought that they were to be mates after my biological mother died so when he mated with Vegeta's father we were all shocked. I will say though looking back on when Vegeta and I met I'm surprised that we too became mates, but what can I say like father like son.

*Flashback*

"Kakarot, come here I have someone for you to meet." My father yelled to me. "Alright I'm coming." I said coming out of the third class training facility. "Kakarot this is Prince Vegeta Prince Vegeta this is my son Kakarot." My father said introducing me to a slightly older looking saiyan. "Hello my names Kakarot." I said sticking out my hand. "I know what your name is stupid you father just said it." He retorted rather annoyed. "Okay." I said taking my hand away. "Kakarot the King and I have decided that you and Vegeta are to train together from now until the next winter eclipse." Father said rather enthusiastically. "What?!" Vegeta and I both exclaimed at the same time. "Father you do realize what that means the next winter eclipse isn't for another year." I said to him knowing that it only happens every 50 years and this one was the 49th since the last. "Wow I'm surprised that you were educated the well." Vegeta's snotty voice sounded in my ear. Grinding my teeth in hope that I wouldn't strangle him I clenched my fists so tight I was sure that they were as white as the moon. "But your son does have a point sir." Vegeta said in a calmer tone. "Wow I'm surprised that you were polite enough to call him sir." I retorted. "Kakarot!" My father exclaimed. "Sorry." I replied. "Well I guess you two should get to starting." And with that my dad flashed into the sky at the speed of light. "Well I guess I'm stuck with you." His 'elegancy' sighed. "Oh would you just shut up." I retorted. "What did you just say to me?" He asked sharply. "You heard me I don't need to justify myself again." Retorted in the same fashion as he did. Before I knew it we were both in a battle frenzy.

Well another chapter finished hopefully I'll update soon so be on the look out!

Ciao – PandaLover156


End file.
